nineteen years later
by nando x3
Summary: muitas coisas podem acontecer em dezenove anos - mais do que o epílogo nos mostrou.


Então, antes que pedras comecem a vir de todos os lados, vou explicar a situação. A challenge de textos do fórum Terra de Ninguém (http: / z7 . invisionfree . com / _tdn, sem os espaços) tinha como proposta fazer uma "releitura" do Epílogo de Harry Potter. A idéia central é explorar as possibilidades que surgem com a premissa "dezenove anos depois". Eu resolvi postar a fanfic aqui por que ela está diretamente relacionada a outra fanfic minha, "nowhere left to run" – e no fim vai ficar claro por quê.

Alguns fatos e situações podem parecer semelhantes à outras fics minhas, por que foi de lá que eu tirei a idéia. :P Comentários são bem vindos /o/

* * *

**epílogo,**

_dezenove anos depois._

- Posso _não vir_ amanhã? - a voz de Draco entrou pelos seus ouvidos, lançando rápidos e eficazes calafrios da base de sua espinha à sua nuca. Harry ergueu os olhos, empurrando os óculos contra o nariz. Draco estava parado diante de sua mesa, levemente curvado para frente, os cabelos loiros caindo ao lado do rosto como cortinas quase-prateadas. Ele trazia algo próximo a um sorriso no canto dos lábios e por um momento Harry não conseguiu fazer nada se não encará-lo, ciente de que seu queixo estava levemente entreaberto. - Não quero Scorpius e Astoria indo sozinhos à Plataforma Nove 3/4. Ele tem uma varinha agora e Deus sabe que está esperando apenas um motivo para usá-la.

Harry riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Draco (era tão estranho chamá-lo assim! Em que momento tinham deixado de ser "Malfoy" e "Potter"?) tinha lhe contado algumas vezes sobre o princípio de Guerra Civil que a esposa e o filho tinham instaurado em casa - era em momentos como aqueles em que ele agradecia por ter uma família pacífica e tranquila. Mesmo que James e Albus passassem a maior parte do tempo implicando um com o outro, nenhum deles tinha tentado destruir a prataria secular da família atirando-a um contra o outro, como acontecia com os Malfoy.

Até porque, os Weasley não tinham dinheiro para ter uma prataria.

- Tudo bem. - coçou a nuca, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo. - É o primeiro embarque de Albus amanhã, também. Quero estar lá para lhe dar suporte.

- Ele ainda tem medo de ir para a Sonserina? Parece com o pai até nisso... - Draco riu, afastando alguns papeis e sentando-se na mesa de Harry. Os dois sabiam que a conversa podia continuar com Draco em sua mesa, mas faltava pouco menos de cinco minutos para o fim do expediente, o que dava à Malfoy a liberdade de perturbá-lo o quanto quisesse, sem que os dois acabassem em uma guerra de bolas de papel durante as horas seguintes.

Tinha sido estranho, trabalhar com Malfoy, durante os primeiros meses. A família de Draco não tinha sido presa durante a caça aos Comensais da Morte restante - Harry depora a favor deles - mas todos os bens Malfoy tinham sido confiscados e eles tinham sido deixados com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Um ano depois do julgamento, Andromeda Tonks aparecera em sua sala, na sessão dos Aurors do Ministério da Magia, pedindo ajuda: aparentemente sua irmã (que a renegara tantas vezes anos antes) tinha aparecido pedindo abrigo e Andie não vira outra opção se não ajudá-la.

O problema é que viver com um Lucius Malfoy pobre pode ser muito mais difícil do que se consegue imaginar - e Andromeda estava prestes a perder a cabeça e fazer uma chacina, antes de decidir recorrer à Harry. Ele, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-,-Morreu-e-Ressuscitou tinha crédito o suficiente para conseguir um emprego para o sobrinho dela - o que significava estender a mão à Draco Malfoy, o mesmo que quase o matara na Sala Precisa. Era quase como se o mundo estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. Uma muito, muito pouco engraçada.

Mas Harry jamais poderia deixar de ajudar alguém. Antes que ele tivesse se dado conta, Draco tinha uma mesa bem em frente à sua.

Rony surtou, Hermione tentou achar um jeito de resolver a situação, Ginny ficou preocupada, Rony surtou mais um pouco - mas no fim das contas não havia muito o que fazer a respeito. Durante os primeiros dois anos o clima era tão tenso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca; como tinham de passar a maior parte do tempo assinando papéis e licitações (Harry não tinha mais fôlego para trabalhos de campo e não importava o quanto tivessem tentado passar a idéia contrária, ninguém realmente confiava em Draco), acabavam passando quase todo o expediente na sala e logo foi comprovado que eles não conseguiam manter uma conversa saudável sem que terminassem com explosões, papéis voando por todos os lados e alguém da Manutenção de Feitiços tendo de subir para concertar a situação.

Kingsley, sabendo que a tendência da situação era piorar (e muito!), decidiu que era hora de eles colocarem as indiferenças de lado e começarem a trabalhar em conjunto - e nada melhor do que colocá-los em uma missão de campo, seguindo vendedores de artefatos das trevas conseguidos com ex-comensais. Ninguém nunca soube exatamente o que aconteceu durante aqueles três dias de vigília, mas além de pegar os contrabandistas, Draco e Harry também conseguiram manter uma trégua.

Ou talvez um pouco mais do que isso.

- Então a gente se vê amanhã. - Draco aproximou o rosto do dele, o suficiente para que ficassem com pouco mais de dois dedos de espaço. Harry chegou a fechar os olhos, mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, a mesa tinha rangido e Draco tinha se afastado. - Boa noite, Potter.

- Malfoy... - rolou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos de novo. Sem chance que ele deixaria Draco sair sem uma despedida decente.

Harry recolheu sua pasta e saiu esbaforido da sala, tentando alcançar Draco antes que ele chegasse às lareiras. Estava tão apressado que sequer pediu desculpas quando trombou em alguém, quase derrubando a pessoa. Ele conseguia ver os cabelos loiro-prateados de Draco se confundirem com o do resto dos aurores e com um pouco de sorte ele conseguiria alcançá-lo antes dos elevadores; talvez até conseguir um para eles dois. Sabe como é.

A pessoa atingida por Harry, entretanto, gastou bastante tempo observando-o se distanciar. Suas mãos tremiam conforme ele apertava os papéis que carrega consigo, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Se Potter tivesse parado, nem que fosse por um momento, poderia ter visto que havia algo definitivamente errado ali.

Mas era melhor assim: ele sequer veria quando o atingisse _de verdade_.

Com a cabeça baixa, segurando os papéis contra seu peito, seguiu na direção dos outros elevadores. Ninguém o parou ou sequer falou com ele durante todo o trajeto - exceto o guarda do departamento de mistérios, mas este sequer lhe perguntou o que ele fazia ali naquele horário, quando a maioria dos seus colegas estava prestes a voltar para casa. Era quase como se ele fosse...invisível. De certa forma, era até melhor assim.

Parou diante da encruzilhada de portas, girando a varinha entre os dedos. Uma serpente prateada formou-se em alto-relevo em uma delas, a mesma serpente que ele desenhara ali tantas noites anteriores. Empurrou a porta antes que a sala começasse a girar, entrando no cômodo escuro e sem janelas seguinte.

Estava familiarizado com o local; tinha removido a maior parte dos móveis, tentado limpar e deixar o mais impecável possível. Mesmo assim, não era nas velhas cadeiras ou escrivaninhas em que sua atenção estava focada: era no espelho de corpo inteiro, estrategicamente posicionado no centro da sala, que chamava sua atenção. O mais gentilmente possível, removeu o pano que o cobria, ajoelhando-se em seguida. A figura que o encarava no Espelho de Ojesed sorriu, seus olhos vermelhos crispando-se como os de uma serpente.

- Tem boas notícias, Crowley? - perguntou, sua voz soando quase como um sibilo.

- S-sim, Mylord. - arfou, indicando os papéis em suas mãos. - Quase tudo pronto, Mylord. Já encontrei seu novo corpo, Mylord.

- E qual é, Crowley? - o outro perguntou. Crowley vasculhou em seus papéis, apanhando a foto de um garoto de cabelos escuros e bagunçados, cujos olhos verdes eram familiares ao homem do espelho.

- Seu nome é Albus, Mylord. - ele gaguejou. - Albus Severus Potter, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
